Mi gran pervertido- (ReinerxLector)
by AnnieMikasa
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre como poco a poco nos vamos conociendo con el fuerte soldado Reiner Braun y poco a poco se van haciendo amigos. hasta que...Descubran leyendo este fic...*.*


"Aghh! ¡Maldita sea!" Grité de frustración tratando de mover la caja de suministros. Yo estaba en cuclillas y desesperadamente tratando de recoger la caja pesada. Se cayó la caja cerca de mis rodillas, que descansaba y me dolió mucho. Comencé a moverme un poco, probablemente parecía un cangrejo caminando estreñido. Fue la cosa más ridícula. Oí una fuerte ruptura de la risa venir detrás de mí, me hizo hacer caer la caja y me caí encima de ella. Mis rodillas se pusieron un poco raspadas de los bordes de madera afilados. Me acosté en la parte superior de la caja en la derrota.

-"lindo trasero, (nombre), todo un espectáculo."-

Oí un varón con una voz profunda. Me di la vuelta, ocultando mi trasero, mis codos descansaban en la caja que puse allí descuidadamente. Gotas de sudor goteaba por mi cara como pedazos de mí pelo pegado a la cara roja.

"Reiner? Bueno muchas gracias por no fuckin' ayudarme." Dijiste con la cara un poco menos roja que antes.

Mis brazos cedieron como puse plana en la caja, mis piernas estaban abiertas descuidadamente. Se rió de nuevo, y, de repente todo se oscureció. Abrí los ojos para ver Reiner se cierne sobre mí, su gran cuerpo ensombrecido el sol fuera de mi visión.

"Estás muy cerca de mí." Me quejé quieta puesto que él ya se encontraba ligeramente en mí entrepierna. Sus brazos me enjaularon mientras descansaban en la caja, dejó escapar un gemido. Su sonrisa todavía estaba pegada en la cara.

"Yo iba a ser voluntario para ayudar, pero ya que parece estar en un gran estado de ánimo, (nombre)." Dijo con una voz más ronca de lo normal.

"Ugh, Reiner, no seas un idiota, tu eres el que me tiene enjaulada como un animal. ¿Qué esperabas, que tuviera más fuerza que tú? Por favor déjame ir."

Me quejé colocando una mano sobre su pecho, empujándolo hacia arriba y afuera mientras trataba de incorporarme.

"¿Por favor? Tengo que pasar siete más de estas malditas cajas dios, que me llevaría toda la noche para mover esas." Él suavemente se rió parándose

"Bien, bien te ayudaré, Sólo porque eres linda y tener un trasero muy bonito."

"No seas un cerdo". Suspiré, aunque yo no podía dejar de reprimir una carcajada. Mientras más lo miraba más me daba curiosidad conocerlo aún mejor.

Ayudándome a llevar las demás cajas, su cuerpo era tan grande y tenía tanta fuerza que me despertó ciertos sentimientos y pensamientos hacia él.

Una media hora más tarde Reiner terminó con las cajas, yo de vez en cuando ayudaba a traer las cajas ya que eran demasiado grandes y pesadas. Se sentó en el cajón, sudando y agotado.

"Aquí". Le entregué agua para que bebiera.

"Gracias por ayudarme." le dije.

"Con gusto" la tomó y bebió. "No hay problema, más que feliz de ayudar." Sonrió y me senté a su lado.

"Siempre pareces estar ayudándome a mí. Tal vez sólo soy muy débil." suspiré.

"No eres débil, tal vez sólo pequeña. Estas cajas son muy grandes, por lo que es perfectamente razonable que una niña pequeña como tú no puede recogerlos de manera eficiente." Él sonrió y puso una gran mano en la cabeza, dando una palmadita suave.

"Pequeña y débil" Me reí y me dio una palmada en el brazo a distancia tomando mi agua de nuevo.

"Oh cállate, tú eres una mujer fuerte, te he visto pelear." Entonces me agarró con fuerza, que me empujaba a su cuerpo musculoso y sudoroso.

"A y también eres obstinada." Dijo y levanté la vista hacia él con una mueca.

"Estás muy sudoroso. Ahora tengo que ir a tomar una ducha y Reiner gracias".

Él tenía su brazo envuelto alrededor de mí de forma segura.

"¿puedo participar?" Dijo de repente.

"Cállate pervertido" Esto hizo que mi cara sonrojarse y le di un puñetazo en el pecho de nuevo, me reí y me despedí para posteriormente irme del lugar necesitaba un buen baño.

*esa fue la primera vez que hablaste a solas con Reiner (ya que siempre esta con Bertholdt) tu mientras te duchabas pensaste la razón por la que hablaron –tu trasero- te reíste para tus adentros*

"voy a conocerlo mejor" dijiste luego de la ducha.


End file.
